


Aftermaths of Berlin

by Enremus, Mirocle



Series: Berlin [2]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:05:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1686113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enremus/pseuds/Enremus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirocle/pseuds/Mirocle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by fractionallyfoxtrot ‘s comment about Martin paying more attention to his husband, Enremus and I added a small one-shot following the events of  the day at the Berlin Air Show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermaths of Berlin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fractionallyfoxtrot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fractionallyfoxtrot/gifts).



Carl stumbled into the room, more exhausted than he’d been for a long time, letting himself fall front first onto the bed. It felt so soft and he couldn’t help but quietly moan and close his eyes. “Home at last”, he sighed and silently cursed himself for not having checked the dates of the Berlin Air Show before he booked a weekend in the German capital for Martin and himself. Carl heard Martin rustling around the room, going through their bags. He raised an eyebrow, keeping his eyes perfectly shut, and cleared his throat. Martin stopped for a second, then continued without a word.When Carl lazily opened his eyes the room had transformed into chaos. The freebies they had collected at the airshow were spread all over the floor and Martin was right in the middle of it. “Mar-tin”, he muttered impatiently and terribly tired. His Captain just stared at him, then walked over to the small en-suite bathroom and closed the door behind him.  
  
Carl sighed again and closed his eyes, resting his head on the pillow - he couldn’t even be bothered to change out of his clothes. After barely five minutes he heard the bathroom door open and soft steps of someone walking over to the bed. He felt the dip of the mattress and an arm snaking around his torso. He felt Martin’s hot breath against his ear as the other leaned closer and whispered, “Today was such a huge turn-on for me…”  
Carl’s eyes snapped open and he turned his head to look at his husband. “Yes…?”, he mumbled and glanced down to see Martin had stripped down to his boxers. With a swift movement Martin made sure to show Carl what he meant and held up the small bottle of lube they usually kept in the flight bag which prompted Carl to turn around and face his husband properly.

Maybe he wasn’t _that_ tired after all…


End file.
